mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Candy "Supergroove"
DJ Candy "Supergroove" is a disc jockey with a passion for partying, dancing, and making music. She is very famous for her concerts and parties that she throws, and she travels around hosting concerts and dances. She offers you to build her a dance club, called Club Candy, in your town. In King Roland's kingdom, there is an island dedicated to her, which has a stage with speakers and a stereo, and a dance floor and lounge. In addition, she has a private home on the island just for her. Candy also appears as a rival racer in Speedville at the right Star Level, and she owns another dance club in a warehouse, in the Industrial District of the City. Roles in games DJ Candy Supergroove (MySims)|MySims||true DJ Candy Supergroove (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom DJ Candy "Supergroove" (MySims Kingdom DS)|MySims Kingdom (DS) DJ Candy Supergroove (MySims Party)|MySims Party DJ Candy (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) DJ Candy Supergroove (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing DJ Candy (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing (DS) DJ Candy (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents DJ Candy (MySims Agents DS)|MySims Agents (DS) DJ Candy (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes DJ Candy (MySims SkyHeroes DS)|MySims SkyHeroes (DS) Appearance ''MySims, ''MySims Kingdom, MySims Party, MySims Racing, and MySims Agents She has short blonde hair, which is never seen without her favorite green headphones that match her eyes. She is shown to have freckles in MySims and MySims Party, but doesn't have them in the others. She usually wears an orange turtleneck sweater with a zipper that runs across that bares her midriff, along with a light blue and white striped wristband on her right wrist that matches her shoes, and baggy green pants with star belt. ''MySims SkyHeroes She retains her short blonde hair and headphones, except they are pink with white stars and have a microphone attached. She wears a green jumpsuit with a pink star on each pant leg, and black shoes. She also wears two dog tags around her neck. Trivia *The cord/hoop that connects the earpads on DJ Candy's headphones are white in ''MySims Kingdom and MySims Racing, while they are black in all of the other games. *In MySims and MySims Party, Candy has freckles, but in all the other games, she doesn't have freckles. *DJ Candy, along with Chaz McFreely, are the only two Sims to have a fan club. **These two are also the only two to appear in the most games. *In MySims for the Wii, DJ Candy says that Club Candy "sure beats spinning in warehouses", which she does in MySims Agents. *In the intro of MySims, DJ Candy has eyes similar to Clara, but they are a lighter shade of green. *DJ Candy's mentioning of the "Smustle" is a reference to the popular 80's dance, the "Hustle". It is also a dance in The Sims 2. *''MySims SkyHeroes'' is the first game for Candy to be wearing a different outfit. *While using the DJ table, DJ Candy listens to the headphones she is wearing, but other Sims hold a pair of them to their ear. It may be that she is programmed that way only. *At the end of her last optional task in MySims Kingdom, Candy mentions holding a concert on the moon, which she does during one of her dispatch missions in MySims Agents, and in MySims Agents for the DS, she mentions this as well. *On the cover of MySims SkyHeroes, Candy wears a pink and black jumpsuit, instead of the green and pink one she wears inside the game. *If Rosalyn P. Marshall is sent on her dispatch mission Music that Moves You, she will mention that Candy, Zack, and Sapphire should be in school, meaning that they are under 18, and since she drives a car in MySims Racing, she has to be at least 16. *Before the final boss of MySims SkyHeroes, Candy makes a reference to the Star Wars saga, by saying "May the groove be with you". *DJ Candy says that if you're dancing you should eat sushi, this probably means she is fond of it, despite hating the interest of Tasty. *In MySims SkyHeroes, if you are a girl character, she wonders out loud if you might join Gal Force 4. *In MySims SkyHeroes, she talks about her fPod, which is a reference to the iPod. The fPod was most likely created by Dr. F. *In MySims SkyHeroes, she is the leader of Gal Force 4. Even though there are 3 members, she thinks it is a "cooler name". *The only games Candy doesn't appear in is ''MySims'' for the DS and ''MySims'' for mobile phones. *DJ Candy is the first original Sim (not including Sims from other games, like Isaac Clark from Dead Space) to talk in language, as seen in the MySims SkyHeroes Dead Space commercial, when she was contacting Isaac. *It's possible she got her name and appearance from Candi Frutti from The Sims Bustin' Out. *Along with your Sim, DJ Candy DJs the longest in MySims. Other sims DJ for only a few seconds. *In The Sims 4, Candy appears as one of the MySims trophies that can be collected by players. She is a common trophy and described as: DJ Candy is like a living, breathing dance party that never stops. With her roadies and #1 fans, Zach and Sapphire, she travels the world bringing the party to those who need it most. *There is a pop-art painting of DJ Candy in Shirley's Beauty Salon. *A premade Sim named Candy Behr appears in The Sims 4: Get Together, with a sister named Yuki Behr. Not only does she and her sister share names with MySims characters; trophies of the MySims characters in question are also in their house. Moreover, Candy Behr has a career in the entertainment industry, much like DJ Candy. However, the similarities end there. She and her sister bear little physical resemblance to the MySims characters they share their names with; not to mention, none of the MySims games suggest that DJ Candy and Yuki are biologically related. Personality-wise, Yuki Behr is also nothing like the MySims character Yuki, and may not be intended to be the same character. It has, however, been confirmed by the creators via Twitter that DJ Candy and Candy Behr are the same character.https://twitter.com/SimGuruDaniel/status/678373188338749440 *Her nickname, "Supergroove", is a play on the word "supercruise", a term referring to a fighter jet's ability to achieve supersonic speeds for a long period of time while conserving fuel. *Candy appears in SimCity Creator as the Utilities Advisor for the city. Foreign names *'Dutch:' DJ Kimmy "Supergroove" (DJ Cindy in MySims Kingdom) *'English:' DJ Candy "Supergroove" *'French:' DJ Sophie Supergroove / DJ Candy *'German:' DJ Candy "Supergroove" *'Japanese:' DJキャンディ"スーパー·グルーブ" (DJ Kyandi "Supa-Gurubu") *'Korean:' DJ 캔디 "슈퍼그루브" *'Polish:' DJ Candy *'Spanish:' DJ Candela "Supermarchosa" Gallery Candypaloozastage.jpg|DJ Candy deejaying it up! Sims_4_-_Candy.png|Candy's trophy in The Sims 4. Candy_Behr.png|Candy Behr from The Sims 4: Get Together, who is an indirect reference to DJ Candy. References Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Kingdom (DS) Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Party (DS) Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:MySims Racing (DS) Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:MySims Agents (DS) Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes (DS) Characters Category:Fun (MySims) Category:Fun (MySims Kingdom) Category:Racer Category:SimCity Creator Characters